SammyClassicSonicFan
"WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?" -Sammy's famous quote Ethan Samuel “Sammy” Harbors, '(Born October 31, 1998), better known as '''SammyClassicSonicFan, '''and is usually referred to as simply '''Sammy, '''is a fairly well known YouTuber and a recurring character in Chadtronic's videos. He is a 21-year old boy with severe autism. Description Sammy is quite popular due to his ranting-style of videos, and also for his very explosive, depressing and questionable emotions towards certain subjects. (mainly Sonic The Hedgehog) Sammy uses the word "frick" a lot in his videos, usually to express anger or confusion. His videos have gained thousands of views, due to the over-expressive actions. Appearance SammyClassicSonicFan looks young with dark brown hair. Sammy is sometimes seen with a Super Mario backpack, sometimes Fire Mario, in his videos. He also has a sword made out of sticks with some tinfoil on the hilt. He's also seen wearing glasses in some of his videos. Behavior SammyClassicSonicFan is a heavy fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and Nintendo too. However, when people on the internet begin to hate the series he loves, he throws a tantrum and makes a video about it. Once he ranted over the Sonic fanbase for requesting sequels of ''unneeded games. When Sammy is calm (which is very rare), he's shown to be very adventurous, wanting to go on adventures and making fairly good points (when in an argument). History Chadtronic has reacted to some of Sammy's videos. Chad first found about Sammy when the Reddit user Riy02 suggested the Rant Against the Sonic Fanbase video on March 22nd, 2015 to /r/chadtronic, Chad left a comment on the suggestion asking if he should react to it, Riy02 responded with an ecstatic reply about Chad commenting on their post and actually reacting to itReddit user Riy02's reaction suggestion on Reddit: (Reaction video) Rant Against the Sonic Fan base You All Ruined Sonic. . After Chad published the first reaction video, the video became very popular and he started doing more of them. Chad returned to the series on July 27th 2019 with the most recent SammyClassicSonicFan reaction video SammyClassicSonicFan Strikes Back. Aliases Sammy has had many names since his first SammyClassicSonicFan channel. * SammyClassicSonicFan * SnoopyFlyingAce64 * SammyPaperMarioFan * Sammy's Space-Time Channel * Sammy Harbors * SammyTanookiGamer * Sammy the Classic Sonic Fan * Sammy the Classic Hedgehog Gallery Samster Frick.png|Sammy looking mad at the viewer. We also use this image for our article stubs.|link=http://chadtronic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs lel.jpg|Sammy doing a pose from an earlier intro. sammymad.jpg|Sammy looking at the viewer angrily. sammymadthereturn.jpg|Sammy similarly looking at the viewer angrily. 653EA769-E4B2-47C5-8FF8-16BF83EC80D6.jpeg|“What the frick?” Sammy's Team Sonic Racing Rant sammyclassicsonicfan strikes back1.png|Sammy browsing the internet Trivia *After reacting to SammyClassicSonicFan's '''videos, Chadtronic started saying the word "frick" very often, even addressing his fans as "fricks" from time to time. *Sammy revealed he had autism and depression. *Sammy has many action figures who are shown in videos to speak to Sammy, which are voiced by him instead of their original actors. *Chadtronic has speculated that Sammy's Mario backpack grants his insanity. *Sammy is homeschooled. *Chadtronic stopped reacting to Sammy's videos due to learning that Sammy had autism and felt bad. Sammy confirmed much later that he enjoyed Chad's videos, and didn't hold anything against him. *After a while, Sammy's YouTube channel got Terminated, so somebody made a channel with reuploads of his videos called The SammyClassicSonicFan Archive. References * Ethan Harbors Category:Character Category:SammyClassicSonicFan's Adventure Category:YouTube Category:GIVE THE NINTENDO 2DS A CHANCE